Taste Buds
Taste Buds was the 24th episode of Season 5 of The King of Queens, the 124th overall series episode. Prepared for TV as a teleplay written by Tony Sheehan from a story penned by Trevor Dellecave, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was originally aired on CBS-TV on May 12, 2003. Synopsis Doug tricks Arthur into asking Carrie for things that Doug actually likes because Carrie is more apt to listening to Arthur. Storyline While looking for a video in the video store Carrie doesn't want to see the films Doug has found but she does agree to rent a film Arthur chose. When something like this happens again, Doug starts using Arthur to get the things he wants. Meanwhile, Spence is first in line for an upcoming film. Did You Know? Trivia *'Note:' Nicole Sullivan (Holly) and Gary Valentine (Danny) are both credited, but are absent from the episode. *During the scene at the video store, several cases of the film The Cable Guy (1996) can be seen on the shelf. Both of Jerry Stiller's children-daughter Amy Stiller and son Ben Stiller-were involved in that film. Ben Stiller directed the film and played the Sweet twins in it, while Amy Stiller had a small role as Matthew Broderick's secretary. Goofs ;Continuity *After Spence takes the hot dog from Doug and Deacon, it cuts to a different angle and Spence is already chewing without having had time to take a bite. In later shots, the hot dog is intact even though Spence took at least two bites of it. *When Doug and Carrie argue with Arthur in the kitchen about him having lost weight, Doug puts one hand on a water bottle and the other on the back of a chair. In the next shot, both his hands are on the water bottle. Connections ;References *''Funny Girl'' (1968 film) - Is on shelf in the video store. *''The Dresser'' (1983 film) - Is also on shelf in the video store. *''Lethal Weapon'' (1987 film) - Doug wants to rent this movie at the video store. *''Child's Play'' (1988 movie) - Doug wants to rent four of the "Chucky" movies at the video store. *''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) -Doug also wants to rent this movie at the video store. *''Crank Yankers'' (TV series) - Doug wants to watch this on TV, so he has Arthur make the demand of Carrie. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert (credited only) *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan (credited only) *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Bobby DiVito as Clerk *Ted Lange as Barkeep (Special guest star, cameo) *James Mathis III as Tony (as James C. Mathis III) *Richie Minervini as Kyle *Dwain A. Perry as Will More external links * Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes